Fright and Fear in Death Desert
Fright and Fear in Death Desert is the first episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Mystery City. Premise The Ghost Cowboy haunts Death Desert. Synopsis The Mystery Machine is driving in the hot desert, as it has been doing for hours. Shaggy says that they need to stop the van and look for a town. Just then the van passes a sign that says Death Desert Town, up ahead. The van drives on and into the town. It is a small place, with very few people. A man comes up to the gang. He says his name is Joe, and people don't come here, because of the Ghost Cowboy! Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms as Fred asks what the Ghost Cowboy is. Joe says it’s a skeleton cowboy. Then Joe runs away. Everybody in the town screams and runs into their houses. The gang turns around and sees the Ghost Cowboy. He warns everybody to go, and never return. The gang turns back around and sees a woman taking a picture. The Ghost Cowboy sees her and pulls out a flaming whip. He whips a cactus, burning it to the ground. "Be warned!" he says, as he vanishes. The gang turns back to the woman with the camera. She says she is Jane, and that she is trying to prove monsters are real. She runs away, happy that she got a picture. Fred says it’s time to split up. He tells Scooby and Shaggy go left, and he, Daphne, and Velma will go right. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. They hear a laugh. Then the Ghost Cowboy jumps out of thin air and tries to whip Shaggy with his flaming whip. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy run past a cactus, and the flaming whip hits it, burning it to the ground. He chases them for a bit longer, and then he vanishes. Scooby and Shaggy see a sheet of paper, torn into bits so small they each had one letter. They collect all the pieces to spell ts o. They run to Fred, Daphne and Velma, when the Ghost Cowboy appears again. He chases them until they crash into Fred, Daphne, and Velma. The Cowboy drops more letters form the paper and Scooby puts them together. It says: IT'S JOE. Scooby pulls the mask off to reveal Joe. Joe says he wanted to scare everybody out of town, and have all the money in it to himself. The episode ends with the gang driving away. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Daran Norris as Joe * Jennifer Hale as Jane * Powers Boothe as Ghost Cowboy Villains *Ghost Cowboy Suspects *Jane *Joe Culprits *Joe **Reason: To scare everybody out of town, and have all the money in it to himself. Notes\trivia *This was the very first episode of Scooby-Doo! Mystery City. Locations *Death Desert **Death Desert Town Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff